


Fara x Jade

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: An OC x OC fanfic, based on the original Jade, who was a Legend of Zelda roleplay character.  A reversal of perspectives from the previous Jade x Fara story.Also Gorfinax from Dice Funk is mentioned.  Continuity? Who needs it?





	Fara x Jade

“So this thing's entire body was just a giant tower of cocks, and they all started cumming on me--”

I watch her from across the table, quietly sipping my ale. I swear, I didn't drink before I met Jade, but the more I listened to the stories of her incredible sexcapades, it just felt natural. Goddess... I can't tell if she's lying or not, but she's just so amazing. So confident, so comfortable, taking everything in stride. Even when “everything” includes orgasming dragons and aggressive orc warlords. None of it bothers her. 

I blush as she describes the explicit, sexual details of this latest encounter. I don't know how she does it... I'm no stranger to sex, but...

Goddess, she's sexy.

My face burns with desire and embarrassment and I glance at her quickly, hoping the mug of ale covers my visible blushing. Her eyes are closed? Phew, too lost in her tale to notice me...

I sigh inwardly. I wish I could come right out and tell her. How much I care about her and appreciate her, how much I want her and need her. I'm grateful to her for everything she's done for me, and love and respect her. We've been sitting here for hours now, drinking while she tells story after story, and I never want it to end, because I know when it does... she'll leave. She's a drifter; she'll just keep moving on, adventure to adventure, and I won't be able to keep up. I'd just be a burden on her...

“So, drenched head to toe, I finally got away.” She lifts her ale and downs it in one gulp, setting the mug down and snapping her fingers at the bartender. 

“I...” I stammer. What am I supposed to say to that? “That's amazing.”

She shrugs. “I just found it kinda weird.” The bartender refills her cup and she hands him a copper piece, then lifts it and looks at me. Her blue eyes stare curiously from behind the metal mug, gazing intently. “Say...” A smile crosses her face. “Maybe it's the drink talking, or maybe I'm just horny from all these stories, but... I dunno, do you want to?”

I blush intensely. Oh goddess! She has no idea how much I want that! Yet my reply is stifled by my overpowering shyness. “I-I...” my mouth hangs agape as I set my mug down. “Y-y-yes. Sure. That sounds like f-fun.”

“I mean, it's fine if you don't want to,” she shrugs and takes a sip. “Just a thought that crossed my mind.”

“N-no, I mean...” Goddess, what's wrong with me? Why can't I just say what I want? “I mean yes. Yes, I want to.”

“Cool.” She pushes her chair back, looking to the bartender and pointing at her cup. “Taking this to my room. I'll bring it back tomorrow.” The bartender shrugs nonchalantly in response. Jade looks back to me. “Room's upstairs. Second on the left.”

I nod, glancing at my ale. Hmm, not much left... I pick it up and down the rest, carefully pushing back my chair and rising to my feet, then pushing the chair back in. Ohgoddessohgoddessohgoddess. I follow her up the stairs, face burning brightly, heart fluttering in my chest. What are we... what am I... doing? I look back at the tavern floor. I could just turn back, run away, but... 

I watch her walking up the stairs in front of me, that sexy ass of hers swaying with each step. Goddess, I want this...

Swallowing my fear, I ascend the stairs, turning to watch her unlock the door. She looks at me with a smile, beckoning playfully with her finger, and I approach, following her inside.

Kissing me lightly on the lips, she closes the door and sets her mug down on a side table. I lunge at her, pushing her down onto the bed and pressing my lips tightly to hers, kissing passionately. I see her eyes widen in surprise and smile inwardly, wrapping my arms around her and caressing her. Oh Jade... Jade, I love you.

“W-wow,” she gasps, laughing. “You're really pent up, huh?”

I blush, kissing her nose. “I guess so, yeah.”

“Great, me too.” She smirks, pulling me in to a kiss as her hands slide around me, unhooking my belt and sliding under my tunic. I squirm with pleasure, giggling as she gropes my hips and rubs my nipples. Yes... oh yes... 

I reach down, grabbing the edges of my tunic and pulling it over my head. I feel exposed, my small, naked breasts hanging in front of her, but I trust her. I want this.

She leans in, licking my nipple and wrapping her lips around my tit as her fingers slip down the front of my pants. “Oh goddess...” I moan, closing my eyes and letting the feel of her touch engulf me. She rubs my pussy, gentle kisses traveling up to my neck, then pushes two fingers into me. 

I gasp, inwardly exploding with pleasure. It's not just the act making me feel like this... it's her. I kiss her eagerly, appreciatively. Oh Jade... 

My fingers reach under her shirt, lifting it upward, wanting to please her. Her brown skin is smooth and beautiful, glistening in the soft lantern light. Groping her breasts, I lean in and tease her nipples with my tongue. A soft moan escapes her lips as she leans back, leaving me to work my magic on her. Grinning, I squeeze her nipple between my fingers and rub it playfully, moving to kiss her lips as I press my naked body to hers. She sighs as I kiss her face and neck exploratively, rubbing against her, feeling the length of her body, so warm and soft and intimate. 

Kisses traveling, I make my way down her torso and slip my fingers around the rim of her pants, pulling them down as I push my face between her legs. She moans with pleasure, thighs parting as I nuzzle her clit, kissing and licking her pussy.

“Oh goddess, Fara...” she slides a hand through my hair, rubbing my elven ear encouragingly. “Have you done this before...?”

I draw back a little, smiling shyly at her. “Umm... no. I've just thought about it a lot.”

She laughs. “Well, don't stop now, girl! You're a natural!”

I blush, kissing her pussy with eager effort. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Me. Boring, normal Fara, able to surprise and impress someone as amazing as Jade. This is everything I've wanted since I met her, since she rescued me. To please her, love her, be close to her. My kisses flow passionately as I grip her thighs and push into her. Thank you, Jade, for letting me love you!

She squirms and touches herself, moaning as she delights in my endeavor. “Holy shit, Fara...” she whispers, back arching as her body approaches climax. “Goddess, I'm going to...” A spray of liquid hits my face and I close my eyes, giggling lightly as I rub my face against her soft belly. 

Her stomach rises and falls with panting breathes as she laughs, wiping a hand over my face. “Funny. Usually it's me taking a load in the face.”

“I know,” I smirk, rolling my eyes in mock annoyance. “You told me that one.”

“Yeah,” she laughs, rubbing my ears as she lifts me into a kiss. “So, your turn now, huh?”

I blush and shrug, smiling in spite of myself. Oh goddess, what does she have planned...? Following a gentle push on my shoulder, I roll off of her and lay on the bed, butt and legs dangling off the side as I shimmy my panties off and remove my tall grecian sandals. 

Jade smirks, hopping off the bed and kicking her pants and boots off. Walking to the dresser, she opens a drawer and rummages through a satchel inside, producing a slim, tube-like instrument. With a sly grin, she returns and scoops her green top from the bed, looming over me. “I think you're going to enjoy this.” She winks, setting the instrument down and taking hold of one of my wrists.

I watch, heart fluttering with excitement as she ties the shirt around my wrist, raising my arm behind my head and looping the cloth through the bars of the bed's headboard. She does the same with my other wrist, binding my arms above me, leaving me naked and powerless. “Comfortable?” she grins, stroking the instrument.

I nod, a little nervous. “Y-yeah.”

“Great.” She rubs my breast and I tremble, shuddering in pleasured anticipation. “So, I know I don't often find more than a bit of gold on my thieving adventures, but Sometimes...” she smirks, touching the phallic device to my pussy. “I find delightful little toys like this.”

“A dildo...?” I glance at it.

She snorts. “Enchanted dildo. Geez.” She inserts it slowly, letting it stretch me and fill me. I bite my lip, spreading my legs and taking it in. Then, it begins to change, growing softer and warmer, and pulsing softly inside me. Oh goddess... I moan, tilting my head back as the magic dildo expands and shrinks in my pussy, filling me with its warm, wet, flesh-like sensation.

“Ohh...” I sigh, pulling involuntarily against my restraints as my pelvis twists in pleasure. “What is this thing MADE of?”

“Gorfstone.” Jade shrugs, lightly teasing my nipple with her finger.

“...WHAT??” I gape, eyes fixed on her. This thing is... GORFINAX?? I shake my hips, trying to get it out of me. Ohgoddess, this is why she tied me up... nonono...

Jade laughs and presses her lips to mine. “It's okay, really. It's inert. It still works like Gorfinax, but it's mindless away from the host. You're safe. Just enjoy it.”

“Oh goddess...” I mutter, heart still racing. “You should have warned me.”

She shrugs. “You would have freaked out.”

“I DID freak out!” I stare at her.

“Yeah, but...” She rubs my clit with her fingers, pushing on the end of the shaft as it fills my pussy with gentle warmth. “Feels great, right?”

I sigh and smile. “...It feels amazing.” Relaxing, I lay back and let the alien dildo throb within me, delighting as Jade caresses my breasts and belly. The thing seems attuned to my heartbeat, increasing the intensity of its pulsing as my excitement grows, until it finally brings me to climax. 

Jade grins, pulling it out of me and wiping it off on a bedsheet. “Just a taste of some of the stuff I do.”

I laugh, watching her put it away. “As scary as those stories sound, I can see the upside.”

She returns, untying me and I slip my arms around her waist, pulling her down in a kiss. She embraces me, returning my affection as we lay together, sharing a moment of pure bliss. “Thank you,” I smile at her.

She laughs. “Yeah, anytime.”


End file.
